


The Most Hidden Secrets Can Always Be Discovered

by Nova_Gibbs



Series: Barrah Nora Allen [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nova_Gibbs/pseuds/Nova_Gibbs
Summary: Barry and Leonard have a secret daughter. She lives with Leonard, Mick, and Lisa. Barry and Leonard had a one night stand and that's how she was conceived. One day a few months before she turned 14 Leonard Lisa and Mick are arrested and she has to go and find Barry. The only people that know about her are Leonard, Barry Lisa, Mick, Wally, Oliver, William, Kara and people at the DEO. This is how everyone else finds out about her.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Original Female Character(s), Leonard Snart & Original Female Character(s), Wally West & Original Female Character(s), past Barry Allen/Leonard Snart - Relationship
Series: Barrah Nora Allen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683223
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Snart's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minny16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minny16/gifts).



> Started 4-13-2020  
> Ended 4-24-2020

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This starts in 2017. The book has a different ending of Season 1 Episode 10: Revenge of the Rogues. It happens later in the series like in season four. Leonard and Mick never went with the legends. Eddie is alive and married to Iris. Barry has dirty blonde hair. Leonard gave birth to their daughter. Barrah was born with powers of superspeed, and Ice and Fire manipulation. Only Lisa, Mick, Wally, Oliver, William, Kara and people at the DEO know about her. Barry and Leonard had a one night stand and that's how she was conceived. Barrah lives with Lisa, Mick, and her Pa. Wally was born November 11th 2000 making him 17. Iris was born June 24, 1992 and was 8 when her mom left. Wally is still with team flash. Barry is still a CSI. Julian is still part of Team Flash. Barrah’s full name is Barrleeana (Bar-lee-ona) Nora Snart-Allen

Leonard realized what Barry was trying to do when Barry started to slow down. He looked over to Mick and Lisa, and nodded. So they ran, it was happening too fast for Barry to notice. But the Police did and followed then. The Rogues didn’t realize that they were being followed. They were focusing on the fact that they would be killed if they didn’t make it to the safe house in time for dinner. Well, Leonard and Mick would be killed. Lisa would just be knocked out.

The three of them walk through the front door hoping dinner was not done. “The three of you are lucky. Dinner is not done yet and won't be for 15 more minutes, so go clean up.” A 13 year old girl says as she walks into the front room from the kitchen. “Yes Ma’am” The three of them reply at the same time and do as she asks. 15 minutes later LIsa, Mick, and Leonard are coming down the stairs of the two-story house. “So what are we having for dinner Baby Girl?” Mick asks his goddaughter. “Shredded Chicken” Barrah replies as she puts the plates on the table.

“Thank you for dinner Princess.” Len says to his daughter as they finish their dinner. “No problem Papa” Barrah says as she picks up their dishes. Putting them in the sink to do later. “Your turn to pick the movie my little Golden Muffin. What do you want to watch?” Lisa asked her niece. “Can we watch Happy Death Day?” Barrah replies to her Aunt. “Okay then let's watch it Baby Gi-” Mick was about to finish his sentence but there was a loud banging at the door. “CCPD! OPEN UP! WE KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!” The voice of Detective Eddie Thawne was heard.

“Barri grab the guns and go hide them.” Len told his 13 year old daughter. Barrah did as her papa told her, grabbing their guns from the table beside the couch. Barrah ran to her room, her room was hidden in the basement. She locked herself in. Her family told her that if the police ever came to stay in her bedroom for at least 12 hours then leave and go try to find her dad. Barrah hadn’t seen her dad for at least 2 weeks. But he alway tried to visit her. But it is hard for him to visit because his family doesn’t know about her. There was food and water down there in case she got hungry or thirsty. ‘Good thing I just ate.’ She thinks to herself. 

There is a bed, some books, a TV, a couple decks of cards, a fridge, a police scanner that her uncle had stolen, and a couple other things down there. It is a really cool room. Barri puts the guns on the left side of the bed under the pellow. Barri turns the police scanner on and lays on the bed. “We have just apprehended Lisa Snart, Leonard Snart, and Mick Rory. We are bringing them to the station now. We are about an hour and half away. We could not locate their guns though. We looked all over the house but could not find them.” Eddie Thawne said over the scanner. “Well that's because you didn’t look everywhere, Idiot.” Barri says to herself.

The girl grabs her phone that she left down here when she went to cook dinner. Oliver had gotten her a LG Stylo 4, a LG V60 ThinQ 5G and 3 Google Pixelbook Go last year. She told him that he really didn’t have to. He said “other than William I didn’t have anyone else to spoil. Thea, Barry, and Kara all refuse to let me spoil them.” So now whenever he buys her something she is grateful and thanks him. She opens her phone to see a message from Wally.

**Kid Ass:** What’s up Spitfire?

**Spitfire:** Nothing much  
**Spitfire:** Papa, Aunt Lisa, and Mick got arrested again 😔😑😒🙄

**Kid Ass:** I’m not going to say sorry that they got arrested. But I will say I’m sorry that you have to deal with this Barrah

**Spitfire:** Thank Wally you’re the best 😁😘😋 

**Kid Ass:** I know  
**Kid Ass:** So does this mean you will come and see me tomorrow? 😁

**Spitfire:** Maybe  
**Spitfire:** Maybe not

**Kid Ass:** Ok goodnight My Spitfire

**Spitfire:** Goodnight Kid Ass 

After she finished texting Wally she plunged her phone in. Barri went to the bathroom that was in the basement and brushed her teeth. She made sure all the lights were off in her room. Barrah grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, for incase she got thirsty in the middle of the night. Baarah then got back in bed and fell asleep 15 minutes later. Barrah was dreaming about the guy she’s been in love with for the last 3 years. But she knew deep down that he would never like her in that way.

When Barrah woke up it was 5:30. ‘Two more hours to go before I can leave.’ Barrah thinks to herself. She picked out some gym clothes to wear. A pink and black Nike sports bra, black Nike leggings, a royal blue tank top that say I don't know what I’m training for but I hope it never happens, and black Nike shoes. Barri went to her bathroom and took an hour-long shower. Barrah got out of the shower and got dressed. Barri went to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

She looked in the cabinet that had the cereal in it to see that she has Cookie Crisps, Trix, Froot Loops, and Lucky Charms. Barrah grabbed the Trix out and grabbed the mick out of the fridge. Barrah poured the Trix and Milk in the bowl, then she grabbed a spoon and went to sit on the couch to eat. When she was done she washed her bowl and spoon. The young girl grabbed her purse off the end of the couch. She grabbed the Cold, Heat, and Gold Guns from under her pillow and put them in her purse. The 13 year old grabbed her phone off the charger and put both in her bag.

She also put her laptops, wallet, and chapstick in there. Barrah grabbed her ring that contained her suit off the coffee table but did not activate it. The ring had been a gift from her uncle Winn. Barrah grabbed her key off the table, left her room and locked her door. Before she left the house she messaged Wally.

**Spitfire:** Hey do you know where my dad is?

**Kid Ass:** He might be at S.T.A.R. Labs or CCPD  
**Kid Ass:** What are you doing?

**Spitfire:** Nothing  
**Spitfire:** You?

**Kid Ass:** Getting ready to go to S.T.A.R Labs  
**Kid Ass:** I’ll take to you later  
**Kid Ass:** Bye Spitfire

**Spitfire:** Bye Kid Ass

Barrah showed up at the police station and straight to the forensic lab. She sees Julian, but doesn’t see her dad. “Morning Julian. What are you working on?” Julian looks up only now seeing the young girl in the lab. “Hello Bear. I’m just working on some paperwork from the last case.” Julian says in his british voice look back down. “Is Barry here?” Barrah asks as Julian looks at her and rolls his eyes. “Barrah I know Allen is your dad. 1) The two of you look so much alike it can be a coincidence. 2) Your alway here looking for him. And 3) You act just like him. Everything about you is just like him.” Julian replied and then answered her question.

“But no Barry is not here. believe he’s at a crime scene with Detective Thawne and Detective West.” “Bye Julian” Barrah as she leaves she hears Julian mumble bye. When Barrah gets to S.T.A.R. Labs she uses the key her dad gave her and locks the door again when she gets inside.

Caitlin, Cisco, Iris, Harry, and Wally were all in the Cortex talking while waiting for Barry, Joe, and Eddie to get there when they hear someone say “Hey Kid Ass are you just going to stand there or are you going to come give me a hug?” They all turn to see a girl with dirty blonde hair standing in the doorway. Wally ran and gave Barrah a hug. “Spitfire, why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Wally asked, releasing the young girl. “How did you not figure that out when I asked where my dad was?” Wally shrugs his shoulders. Then Caitlin asks “Wally who is this?”


	2. Hi My name Is Barrleeana

“Hey guy we’re back.” Eddie says as soon as Caitlin finishes talking. “Who’s this?” Joe asks as him, Barry, and Eddie come into the Cortex. “That's what we want to know.” Iris says as her husband walked over to her and gave her a kiss. “Hi my name is Barrleeana Nora but you can call me Barrah or Nora.” Barrah says, leaving out her last names. “Hello Barrah I’m Cisco. I have just four questions for you.” “Hello Cisco, it's nice to meet you. You can go ahead with your questions.” The teen tells him.

“One, is Nora your last name? Two, if not what is your it? Three, what are you doing here? And four, how did you get in here when the front door was locked?” Cisco asks the young girl. “One, no Nora is not my last name. Three I’m here to hang out with Wally and Barry. Four I got in here because I have a key to this place. And as for question two.” 

She stops for a second and speeds up her body that way her and Barry can talk. “Dad what do you want me to say?” Barrah asks Barry “You can tell them the truth Baby Girl if you want. It’s about time that they know.” “Ok Dad I trust you.” She says as they stop using their superspeed. 

“My name is Barrleeana Nora Snart-Allen and I am the daughter of Barry Allen aka the Flash and Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this book but the nest one well have Team Flashs' reactions. **Please Do NOT Repost With Out My Permission!!!**


End file.
